This inventon relates to manufacturing apparatus for the automated manufacturing of cast concrete objects and specifically relates to equipment used for the manufacture of large, heavy concrete castings such as concrete pipe, manholes and similar objects.
Concrete structures have for many years been cast on the job, a specific mold having been built-up specifically for each concrete pouring and then stripped-down following the curing of the object. With the standardization of building materials and the application of mass production techniques to the building industry, various processes and apparatus for carrying out these processes have been developed which are directed toward the automated manufacture of poured concrete objects.
Nugey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,462, teaches an apparatus for curing building blocks. These building blocks are of typical size and may range in weight up to 20 lbs. or more each. Each block is pressure formed into a semi-hard structure and then entered into an automated curing apparatus. This apparatus transports each block through a curing chamber layed out to meander along parallel lines whereby the path folds upon itself several times. A conveyor belt system operates within the curing chamber. A guide bar structure facilitates the flow of blocks around bends and acts to reduce blockages.
Ludwig et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,874, teach an apparatus for manufacturing concrete pipe. This apparatus includes a continuous transfer mechanism which is built in a circle configuration. This circular transfer mechanism includes a rotating girder-type table structure which operates upon a circular track, similar to train rails or crane rails, and utilizes crane wheels for rolling thereon. A circularly shaped canvas curtain forms a toroidal shaped concrete curing chamber through which the rotating table carries objects to be cured by steam heat.
Lovell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,937, like Ludwig et al teaches a carrousel-type apparatus. The Lovell apparatus includes an endless tunnel formed by a circular toroidal housing. A super heated steam and carbon monoxide environment is created in the curing chamber portion of the Lovell apparatus.
What is desired now, however, is a manufacturing apparatus capable of use in the automated manufacture of heavy poured concrete objects, wherein a concrete structure once poured, is cured within a relatively short period thereafter under controlled environmental conditions, this automated curing apparatus being laid out in a compact, space saving configuration within a manufacturing facility.
An objective of this invention is to provide an automated concrete assembly curing apparatus utilizable for the manufacture of large and heavy poured concrete objects.
A second objective of this invention is to provide such an apparatus with a rectangular layout whereby a first pair of opposite end legs of the rectangle may be relatively short, providing for a rather compact and space saving layout for the apparatus.
A third objective of this invention is to provide such an apparatus with a first and a second superheated steam curing chambers, each chamber being positioned along one of said longer legs of said rectangular layout.
A further objective of this invention is to provide such a manufacturing apparatus wherein roller conveyors are utilized to form the assembly layout, the shorter legs of this rectangular layout being comprised of live rollers, these live roller sections being open and readily accessible.
Another objective of this invention is to provide the longer legs of the rectangular assembly layout with undriven roller conveyor sections.
An even further objective of this invention is to provide a right angle roller turn box at each of the four corners of the rectangular layout.